Zam Eclipse
﻿"I can't trust anyone. It's only led to betrayal." '―Zam Eclipse :: '«Leave your weapons, and your former selves, here in this chamber—or depart now and forever in shame, before it is too late to turn back.»' :: ―The inscription on the wall of a Sith lightsaber chamber[src] '' Physical Description '''Species:' Half human, half zabrak Gender: Female Height: 1.7 Meters Hair Color: Dark brown (sometimes black), five inches below the shoulder, usually worn down Eye Color: Yellow (23 BBY - Current), formerly gray (38 BBY - 23 BBY) Skin Color: Golden (Zabrak) Wound(s): Bullet wound on left arm Cybernetics: 'Right lower leg '''Gadgets on belt: C'omlink, grapling spike launcher, holoprojector, A99 aquata breather Personal Information '''Squad: '''Mandalorian Guild '''Allies: Zett Adulle, Jim Marek, Baniss Bistray, Dakstar Burningslash, Jessa Dha Enemies: ''' '''Weapons: '''Lightsaber, twin blasters '''Spoken languages: '''Galactic Basic, Mando'a '''Written languages: '''Galactic Basic, Aurebesh, Mando'a '''Homeplanet: Coruscant Jedi/Sith Information Title: Jedi Knight Former Titles: '''Sith Apprentice, Darth Mirax II '''Former Jedi Masters: '''Jessa Dha, Floria Dane '''Former Sith Master: Darth Crete Former Apprentice: Jahn Quinn Lightsaber Information Lightsaber Type: Twin tonfa Lightsaber Color: Blue Mastered Lightsaber Combat Styles: Niman, Ataru Biographical Information Planet of Birth: Korriban Family: Atris Eclipse (mother), Jaden Eclipse (father), Jessa Dha (Half sister, 5 years apart), Val Eclipse (Half brother, 5 years apart, deceased), Xanatos Eclipse (cousin) Full Name: '''Zam Mirax Eclipse '''Nickname: Zee Chronological Information Era: Rise of the Empire era (1,000 - 0 BBY), Clone Wars era (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Born: 38 BBY Died: '''23 BBY (Resurrected) '''Age: 18 Political Information N/A Character Story Background (38 BBY - 29 BBY) (Born - 9 years old) Ec8a33968aab96ff98e34d17681adffd-d3hx92c.jpg|Zam at the age of 14 Ihbhgjcvghjb.jpg|Zam Eclipse at the age of 9 Zam Mirax Eclipse was born in 38 BBY on Korriban three years after her Sith-turned Father abandoned his two year old twins (Jessa Dha and Val Eclipse), moved to Korriban, and married a Sith Zabrak woman. Zam grew up in the Korriban Sith Academy studying the Force. When she was nine, her half sister Jessa kidnapped her and brought her to the Jedi Temple to have a new life. Life at the Jedi Temple (29 BBY - 24 BBY) (9 - 14 years old) Having force experience, she was selected by Jedi Master Floria Dane to serve as her Padawan at the age of thirteen. Zam rarely saw her sister, as they were separated in battles and training missions on Ragoon VI. At ten, she was anti-social, but met a fourteen year old Padawan named Malta Nocturnal who became her closest friend along with Master Dane. She studied and soon specialized in Lightsaber form V combat: Ataru. Ataru is an agressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. At the age of fourteen, Master Dane was possessed by the Dark Side and attacked her while on a training on Ragoon VI. Zam was forced to kill her as self defense. She was kicked out of the Jedi Temple because the Council thought she murdered her. Life after the Temple (24 BBY - 23 BBY) (14 - 15 years old) Zam built Eclipse Hotel. At the age of fifteen she constructed another lightsaber and patrolled the Coruscant lower levels impersonating a Jedi to assist with lowering the crime rate. There she met two Sith. Ethan Guestslasher and Baniss Bistray. Shortly after, Zam fell in love with Baniss and turned Sith for unknown reasons and she closed her Hotel. Something unknown happened, and since then Zam faints occasionally and needs a specific rare medicine to wake her up and cure her headache. She never told anyone the cause, and avoids talking about it. Sith Life (23 BBY) (15 years old) She studdied Sith dueling forms again. Twi'lek Darth Crete became her Master. She lived on a small transport ship and fullfilled all of his missions. He taught her Lightsaber form VI combat called Niman which uses dual-blades. Death (23 BBY) (15 years old) Zam was sent on a mission to kill a rival Sith's Apprentice, Kyle Murad. Murad killed her in the cargo hold on his ship while Crete was battling his Master in the bridge. Darth Crete killed Kyle and his Master, found her body, and resurrected her. Sith Life Continued (23 BBY - 21 BBY) (15 - 16 years old) Zam left her Master and became Darth Mirax II. She recruited an orphaned fourteen year old boy on Mandalore, Jahn Quinn, as her apprentice. Twilek Sith close uop by StandAlone Complex.jpg|Darth Crete ImagesCAG6IRNX.jpg|Zam as Darth Mirax II ImagesCA7ZNLW6.jpg|14 year old Jahn Quinn Sith Lord by Ameza.jpg|Jahn Quinn as Darth Mirax II's Apprentice Back to the Temple (22 BBY - 21 BBY) (16 - 17 years old) A after turning Sith, her half-sister Jessa Dha returned her to the Temple. At the age of seventeen, she formed Jedi Corporate Empire (JCE) with the help of Jaxer Vectorspawn and Bail Neurospark. JCE ''crumbled after their only enemy disappeared. The Clone Wars (21 BBY - 20 BBY) (17 - 20 years old) Once Zam had recieced the title of Jedi Knight, Jessa left the Order to become a mercenary and bought a stolen/used Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 on Depatar from the Black Market for 100,000 credits of her life savings and re-named it ''Day. The "mobile home" fit her needs and more. It only required one pilot, sat ten passengers, had one suite and five visitor cabins, two escape pods, two ion engines, laser cannons, a deflector shield, observation level, dining area, and was only 50 meters long. The ship had one flaw: it's maximum speed was 850 kilometers per hour. Vette made a deal with a mechanic to enhance it's speed to 1,000 km/h. At seventeen, Zam became her room-mate and lived on the ship while Jessa went through with her missions and only got off to replenish food and left shortly when the Jedi needed her services. Shortly after, Jessa started accepting spy missions, and occasionally used Zam's help when aiding the Republic forces, as Zam was still legally a member of the Jedi Order. Jessa kept hold of valuable items and transported people in Day, recieving a legitimate amount of credits to provide for herself and her half-sister. When Jessa was hired to transport two Sith from Nal Hutta to it's largest moon, Nar Shaddaa, Zam was reluctant to stay onboard. Jessa convinced her it was a short trip and she agreed to stay in her quarters the whole time. Zam recognized one of the voices and emerged to find her old friend, Malta Nocturnal (now twenty-two), garbed in crimson Sith apparel, with a new lightsaber hanging at her waist. Sensing the tension, Malta's apprentice (Jahn Quinn, who used to be Zam's Sith apprentice) stood up and ignited his scarlet saber. He neglected to see who she was. Zam force-grabbed his lightsaber out of his hand and threw it on the floor. Jahn bowed to her and Malta rose to embrace her, but Zam withdrew. After conversation, Malta shared her apprehension for her adjustment and trip to Nar Shaddaa. She was on her way to assassinate a long-time foe. Zam coaxed Malta and Jahn to desert their mission and live on ''Day ''with Jessa, which they agreed. The trip to Tibrin The Battle of Tibrin took place in the Clone Wars, and Zam had been called to the front lines to assist the Republic. Vette reluctantly dropped her off while on route to a spying mission. During the battle, Zam chased down an unknown Sith Apprentice and he/she sliced Zam's lower right leg off from the bottom of the knee. She was found by a clone trooper and assissted immediately. A cybernetic leg was attatched that matched the size of her original leg and foot, and also had an expert make an attatchment similar to General Grievous's that can be used in battle for moving through rough terrain. Name Changes Bria Amee Zam Amee Zam Eclipse Zam Zeeo Skyler Noel Zam Zuko Zam Eclipse Category:Female Characters Category:JCE Category:Jedi Corporate Empire Category:Republic Category:The Unyielding Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Korriban Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Zabraks Category:Zabrak Category:Eclipse Category:Vampire Category:Member Category:Deceased Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:Resurrected Category:Squad Leader Category:Nebula Corp Category:Force Sensitive Category:Star Wars: Legends